Los deseos del rey
by LostAraLu
Summary: Jean Jacques Leroy, es el rey, o por lo menos así se siente al despertar y ver a su reina a su lado. "¿Recuerdas el trato? Cumple los deseos del rey."


Este fic es parte del "Mes Pliroy/JJurio: Primera edición" organizada por el grupo de Facebook "Team JJurio"~.

Prompt del día 3: Travestismo

 **Yuri!** **On Ice** es propiedad de Kubo Mitsurou, Sayo Yamamoto y los estudios MAPPA. Únicamente la trama de esta fic me pertenece.

* * *

Jean Jacques Leroy, es el rey, o por lo menos así se siente al despertar y ver a su reina a su lado. Yuri está cómodamente recostado en su pecho, mientras duerme. JJ le mueve apenas para que Yuri se acomode mejor o en todo caso, tal y como lo hace, cambie de posición hacia otro lado.

Viéndose libre del agarre, se levanta, recogiendo su ropa interior del suelo para volver a ponérsela. Se dirige hacia el pequeño refrigerador integrado en la habitación para sacar de el una pequeña botella de agua que bebe de inmediato.

Observa con atención las prendas tiradas por el suelo en busca de su camisa, sus ojos se detienen sobre la falda rosa que yace a los pies de la cama. Yuri la llevaba puesta la noche anterior, antes de que él la aventara lejos.

Ahora mismo, puede ver a Yuri dormir únicamente cubierto por las sabanas mientras luce pequeñas marcas en el cuello, y posiblemente en el pecho, aunque no alcance a verlas desde donde está. En la mesa hay una que otra bolsa que contiene lencería.

Realmente ha pasado un tiempo desde la primera vez que hicieron eso.

…

JJ podía ser muchas cosas, un campeón y un perdedor, podía ser romántico, tierno y consentidor con él, y también podía volverse un verdadero cabrón y un hijo de puta, y ese era el caso ese día, mientras Yuri miraba sobre la cama el corto vestido rojo, el abrigo y las medias junto a los tacones acompañados con apenas una pequeña pero elegante nota hecha a mano que le hacía maldecir mil y un veces a su creador.

"¿Recuerdas el trato? Cumple los deseos del rey."

Era simple, favor con favor se paga. Yuri deseaba con todo su ser la ropa que veía en esa tienda, zapatos y accesorios incluidos, JJ por supuesto había aceptado pagar todo siempre y cuando Yuri se atuviera a las consecuencias. Sabía de ante mano que a JJ le ponía verlo con diferentes prendas, y el hecho de que ahora le hubiese encajado un vestido no lo hacia precisamente amarlo más.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama después de dar una vuelta alrededor la habitación únicamente en bata de baño, su ropa sucia incluso había sido retirada por el idiota que llamaba novio sin que él se diese cuenta. Así que prácticamente le quedaban dos opciones, o recibía a JJ completamente desnudo, o lo hacía con la ropa que él le había dejado.

…

El sonido de sus pasos retumbaba por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación, suspiró por última vez antes de entrar, esperando encontrarse con cualquier panorama que le fuese ofrecido. Yuri se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, los tacones estaban de un lado, no llevaba medias tampoco.

― ¿no te gustó, gatito?

Se acercó a él sonriendo, sentándose a su lado sobre la cama para besarlo. Acarició lentamente una de sus piernas hasta subir a sus muslos y un poco más solo por el hecho de ver reaccionar a Yuri, topándose con la propia sorpresa de que no llevaba ropa interior.

― Por lo que veo, creo que no saldremos hoy.

― Por supuesto que no saldría así, idiota.

― No te preocupes, prefiero pasar tiempo a solas contigo.

Se sentó pegándose a la cabecera de la cama entonces, sentando a Yuri sobre él, obligándolo a pasar una pierna a cada lado, sosteniéndolo por las caderas mientras se encargaba de robarle el aliento a besos. Primero lento, permitiéndose saborear incluso el labial de cereza que había comprado especialmente para su pequeña hada, mordiendo ligeramente sus labios mientras escuchaba los pequeños gemidos de su pareja escapar.

― Realmente me gusta cómo te ves, tal vez debería comprarte más vestidos.

Gruñó, en su posición, Yuri, podía sentir la erección de JJ formándose debajo de él, aprovechó la segunda ronda de besos para frotarse ligeramente contra su entrepierna, dando como resultado que JJ comenzara a dejar escapar uno que otro gemido ronco mientras aplicaba presión hacia abajo en el agarre de sus caderas.

Más tarde cambiaron de posición, con Yuri debajo, la ropa de Jean desapareció rápido, pero definitivamente no pensaba dejar que Yuri se quitara el vestido. No, definitivamente quería follarselo mientras lucia como una chica, apenas bajó los tirantes por supuesto para exponer un poco más de la piel de su acompañante, dejando aquí y allá pequeñas marcas rojas que más tarde lucirían moradas. Yuri se estremecía ante su tacto y deseaba dejar la molesta prenda que lo cubría para sentir aún más sobre su piel.

― ¿Puedes…solo…― JJ mordía ligeramente la piel de su cuello, interrumpiéndolo al poner sus dedos en su boca.

― ¿Si? ― sacó sus dedos, permitiéndole hablar apenas mientras los introducía poco a poco dilatando su entrada.

―ar…me…el vestido….― Pudo escuchar la leve carcajada del mayor, antes de que volviera a besarlo.

― Por supuesto que no.

Se deshizo por fin de su bóxer, masajeando ligeramente su erección antes de comenzar a introducirse en él. Yuri tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, aferrándose a las sabanas e invitando a besar nuevamente su cuello, subiendo poco a poco hasta alcanzar sus labios.

― Eres realmente hermoso. ― eran susurros, apenas audibles entre los gemidos de Yuri, embestidas lentas y pequeños roses. El vestido estaba ligeramente echado hacia arriba pero aún era una molestia. ― ¿Quieres que cambiemos?

Salió de él apenas un momento y con un movimiento rápido, Yuri estaba sobre él de nuevo, su erección se notaba aún con el vestido cayendo sobre ella, JJ le tomó de las caderas ayudándole a sentarse sobre su miembro, y posteriormente a subir y bajar en él, mientras ambos gemían. ¿Erótico? Tal vez podría llamarle de esa manera, Yuri gemía, mientras sus hermosos ojos lucían brillantes de placer, con los labios ligeramente hinchados por los besos y mordidas, los tirantes del vestido uno caía por su hombro, incluso tan desalineado lucia hermoso.

No, nunca iba a arrepentirse de haber comprado ese vestido.

Terminaron en esa posición, no precisamente al mismo tiempo, Yuri se dejó caer sobre su pecho. El vestido estaba hecho un desastre por supuesto, sin embargo poco importaba. Mientras calmaban su respiración JJ acariciaba lentamente su cabello, bajando a su espalda, deslizando la mano siguiendo el cierre. Tal vez ya era hora de quitárselo.

― ¿Yuri?

― Mn ― apenas y hubo respuesta, supo entonces que el gatito estaba demasiado cansado.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, Yuri se encontró con el hecho de que estaba vestido nuevamente con ropa de chico, una sudadera de JJ cubría su cuerpo, debajo de ella llevaba boxers nuevos. Los brazos de JJ lo rodeaban de manera protectora.

― Buenos días, gatito.

…

―JJ ¿estás bien?

Enfocó entonces su mirada, Yuri le miraba aún en la cama, dejó entonces la botella de agua de un lado para caminar hacia él, recogió de paso su propia sudadera, para ponérsela a Yuri quien la aceptó gustoso junto a un beso.

― Estoy bien.

* * *

Aunque no me convenció realmente... Espero que pues a ustedes les haya entretenido aunque sea un ratito.

 **Debí haberlo subido aquí el día tres pero por falta de internet llega aquí hoy, lel.**

Gracias por leer. *corazón*


End file.
